Frikeando con Akatsuki
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Akatsuki tiene una nueva integrante, Midori Uchiha, hermana menor de Itachi y mayor que Sasuke. Ella esta feliz de hallar a su hermano, pero que le constaba: Nunca pensó que vivir con los Akatsuki sería de lo más interesante.


Mary ha venido a dejar una nueva historia de Akatsuki. y antes de empezar, quiero decir que aquí me invente un personaje nuevo, su nombre es Midori Uchiha. Así es; Uchiha.

Para las fans yaoistas, lo lamento mucho pero no emparejare a ningun Akatsuki con otro u.u pero x favor, lean y comenten ^^ no hace ningún daño.

PD: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN LE PERTENCEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA ESTE FIC.

* * *

><p>Una "normal" mañana en la Akatsuki cueva:<p>

-¡Que me escuchen par de inútiles sin cerebro!- gritaba Konan amenazando a Hidan y Kakuzu que no dejaban de pelearse. Pein estaba tomando un baño y le había encargado cuidar a la caótica organización (solo a 4 de los criminales ¬¬) mientras él, muy a gusto, tomaba su ducha de una hora y media.

*Una hora y media después*

Pein bajo a la sala con su bata y una toalla sujetando su cabello. Se quedo mirando a su compañera con el pelo desordenado y que soltaba de madres y padres. Frente a ella estaban Hidan y Kakuzu diciendo quien sabe que cosas por lo bajo. Estaban atados espalda con espalda y cada uno con el calcetín del otro en la boca.

-¡A ver que con esto se han de componer, par de idiotas maricas!- grito la kunoichi

-Buen trabajo Konan- le dijo el pelinegro pasándola de largo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde estaban 2 integrantes de la organización: Zetsu, y Tobi -¿Aun no han llegado los demás?-

-Deberías tener consideración, nos has llamado de repente- dijo Zetsu con voz tranquila y serena.

**-Ya te pareces al idiota de Sasori**- comentó la parte negra de Zetsu.

-Ya es hora…me sorprende que de menos Sasori no haya llegado- dijo ignorando al bipolar y obsrvando la mesa tan sola –Debemos hablar de los jinchurikkis y se dan el lujo de llegar tarde para…AHHHH!- grito cuando fue interrumpido por Konan

-¡Tu vienes para acá, marica de pelos de punta, tomare un baño y tu te haces cargo de todos estos zánganos que no sé cómo pueden ser de esta estúpida organización!- grito mientras jalaba al líder y con mirada amenazante le cogía la bata por el cuello

-Yo soy el líder Konan y…- comenzó el líder.

-¡Me vale esparrago lo que digas!- giro ella y solto a Pein dejandolo con cara de WTF.

En eso tocaron el timbre de la Akatsuki cueva.

-Konan…- dijo autoritariamente Pein mientras continuaba con su tarea de ir a la cocina

-¡Abre la puerta tú, líder de m*****!- grito la kunoichi

-Pero estoy en bata ó.o- reclamo

-¡Y yo desnuda!-

Todos los Akatsuki presentes se quedaron callados imaginando a su compañera (pervertidos ¬_¬).

-¿Quién será bueno para abrir?- se pregunto Pein después de que el pensamiento con Konan se fue de su cabeza y recupero el sentido mirando a todos sus subordinados (y mientras se limpiaba un chorrito de sangre que le escurría de la nariz) –Tobi, ve a abrir la puerta-

-Tobi ser buen chico e ir a abrir la puerta =)- el pelinegro salió en dirección a la puerta, y después de estrellarse con ella, la abrió con cuidado. 30 segundos después de eso apareció de nuevo cruzando la estancia con paso lento y algo perdido.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Quién era?- pregunto Pein destapando una gaseosa de naranja

-Tobi ser muy feliz…no es el único…- dijo y se sento en una silla.

-¿Quién-era?- pregunto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Tobi, que dirigió su único ojo a la cara de su líder

-Alguien que quiere unirse a Akatsuki- dijo, cambiando su voz por una de hombre tenebroso (N/A: Si, Tobi parecerá bipolar, pero de repente será más Madara que Tobi)

-¿Unirse?- repitió –Tsk, bien, ire a ver- dijo mientras salía a la puerta. Cuando llego pudo divisar una sombra un tanto mas baja que él -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sorbiendo de su gaseosa

-Me gustaría unirme a Akatsuki-

-Hmph, si, eso ya me lo dijeron, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Midori…Uchiha Midori- dijo la joven acercándose un poco a Pein con aire timido. El otro tenía cara de sorpresa cuando por fin pudo ver los típicos ojos rojos de los Uchiha en la niña.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**¿ITACHI TIENE UNA HERMANA?**

Era aún una soleada mañana en todo el país del fuego, a excepción de una pequeña porción de esta. Así es, en la Akatsuki cueva, en vez del trinar de los pájaros que se escuchaban en todos lados, se oían un montón de truenos espeluznantes, y además la guarida estaba cubierta por una enorme nube negra que dejaba caer la lluvia sobre esta.

En resumen, era aquel mismo día en que Pein y Konan habían tenido su discusión, y había llegado una Uchiha a la cueva:

En la sala de la guarida se encontraban 7 de los personajes de esta organización, que sin más remedio se hallaban apretujados unos entre otros, pues solo había dos sillones de tres cojines enormemente pequeños xD

-¿Por qué nos cita Pein a una reunión y llega tarde?- dijo Kisame mientras se apretujaba en el rincón mas alejado de la pequeña sala

**-¿Y por que no se lo preguntas tu cuando venga?-** pronuncio con fastidio la parte negra de Zetsu viendo a Kisame alejarse lo más posible de él (por obvias razones)

-¿Por qué te alejas tanto, Kisame?- dijo Zetsu mirando al azul y dejando caer un hilo de baba –Yo aún tengo hambre-

En ese momento, Deidara, que estaba del lado de la faceta clara de Zetsu se pego mas a Sasori, que estaba junto de él

-¡Como que te vas haciendo a un lado, mocoso! (Ò.Ó)- le grito el marionetista poniendo una mano frente a él, ya que el rubio estaba muy cerca

-Lo siento Danna hum, pero no puedo quedarme al lado de Zetsu- miro de mala manera a Kisame, quien tenía medio lugar para su samehada –Tendríamos más espacio si Kisame no insistiera en traer su estúpida espada a todos lados, hum ¬_¬-

-¡Calla!, no la escuches mi querida Samehada T.T no lo dice de verdad- dijo Kisame acariciando a su "amiga"

-Si no te haces a un lado te convierto en marioneta, ¿me has oído bien?, ¡ma-rio-ne-ta!- Sasori hablándole al rubio

El rubio no tuvo más opción que acercarse más a la planta parlante (que diga, Zetsu) porque le tenía más miedo a su maestro que a ser comido por la planta carnívora. Se sentó en su antiguo lugar haciéndose un ovillo en el mismo asiento.

-La próxima vez que tenga que venir por esto, le hare la cuenta de gastos a Pein…- dijo Kakuzu tratando de contar su dinero a gusto y haciendo cuentas de los billetes que le habían sobrado después de venir hasta la Akatsuki cueva

-¡Callate, maldito ateo!, ¡Jashin samma te castigara por ser tan avaro!- le grito Hidan enseñandole el dedo corazón a su amigo inmortal

-¡Vuelve a decir eso, estupido! Que tu Jashin nada me puede hacer porque no existe– le recriminó el avaro mientras lo miraba enojado

-¿Cómo te atreves?...además, esto no pasaría si tu no hubieras comprado esta m***** de sala tan pequeña como la marioneta pelirroja- replicó Hidan

Sasori le arrojo una enorme mirada llena de odio, el jashinista lo ignoro

-Vuelveme a decir enano, marica- le grito Sasori mientras se ponía de pie

-¡¿MARICA?, Maldita marioneta de m****. Jashin samma te castigara-

-¡Y yo te castigare a ti!- amenazo mientras sacaba de su capa una enorme catana envenenada

Les salieron rayitos en los ojos a los dos

-Mejor siéntese Danna, si lo ve Pein lo castigara de verdad, hum- dijo Deidara, ocupando el espacio de Hidan, Sasori pareció ignorar el comentario del rubio, pero luego cerro los ojos, guardo su arma y se sento en su lugar cruzado de brazos.

-Ridiculo…- dijo Itachi mirando al marionetista y al jashinista y volviendo a leer su apreciado libro de: LA MASACRE DEL AÑO

-Asi se hace…- comenzó Hidan, pero no termino, pues los truenos entraron por la Akatsuki cueva y sobresaltaron a todos menos a Sasori (que solo abrió los ojos) y a Itachi (que ni aparto la vista de su libro)

En medio de la sala, aparecieron dos figuras muy conocidas para los miembros de la organización: Konan y Pein.

Todos los presentes guardaron un enorme silencio, esperando que su lider les dijera el porque estaban aquí. Pero Pein no dijo ninguna palabra, y simplemente se le quedo mirando a Itachi con su rinnegan brillando. Los Akatsuki, (que ya se habían percatado de la mirada acusadora), empezaron a estremecerse.

Itachi levanto la mirada al sentir los ojos de todos fijos en su persona.

-¿A caso tengo monos en la cara?- dijo, tocandose la cara, nadie le contesto, el peli negro levanto una ceja y regreso su mirada al libro, ignorando a los demás

-Itachi- dijo Pein cortante, captando la atención del Uchiha

-¿si, lider?- pregunto sumiso el pelinegro

-Creo que debemos hablar- dijo dandose media vuelta, el Uchiha se levanto, trago saliva y después camino detrás de Pein

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo…

-¿A dónde m***** creen que lleve el lider a Itachi?- pregunto Hidan con sonrisa picara –si hacen algo indebido seguro que Jashin samma los…AHHHH- El peli gris había sido interrumpido por la kunoichi del origami, que le había tirado un zapato (que ni era suyo y sepa Kami de donde lo había sacado) y le pego justo en la nariz, dejandolo inconciente en el suelo -.

-Jajajaja, se lo merece- dijo soltandose de carcajadas Kisame mientras se golpeaba las rodillas con los puños.

-Eso le pasa por mal pensado- comento Kakuzu sin dejar de ver su dinero, pero interiormente riéndose a más no poder (¿y que esperan?, nadie puede perder su porte de Akatsuki guay XD), bueno, además quería medir sus palabras, no deseaba ser el próximo al que le pegara Konan.

-Pedazos de idiotas- declaro la kunoichi –no se como he de haber parado con ustedes u.u- dijo mirando el suelo

-Tobi ser buen chico y decir por que, Konan san- interrumpio de repente el peli negro que acababa de entrar por la puerta – ¡Es porque amas a Pein samma!- corrio y se avento a los brazos de Deidara para tratar de representar una escena amorosa

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tales estupideces Tobi?- dijo Konan nerviosa, cogiendo otro zapato sacado igualmente de no se donde y preparandose para lanzarlo

-Oye alejate de mi, hum- dijo Deidara con Tobi en brazos

-Pero sempai…Tobi…Tobi ser buen chico…- puso ojos…ojo de perro mojado

-¡Hazme caso, cara de paleta!- grito Konan aventando el zapato

El peli negro se dio vuelta, e hizo ese jutsu con el que lo atraviesan (perdon, no se me se el nombre n.n) y el zapato le pego a Deidara, que luego de lanzar un gritito cayo en K.O.

-Konan ser mala chica…ha dejado en K.O. a sempai- Tobi saco de su capa una vara y comenzo a picar a Deidara con ella

-¡Tobi, deja de picar a Deidara!- dijo autoritariamente el lider de la organización que había aparecido de repente, haciendo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo (¿estaban haciendo algo? ) -¡Escuhenme, que les voy a decir por que estamos aquí!-

Los akatsuki que estaban consientes, miraron a Pein. De atrás del lider, salio Itachi, mudo como siempre pero había algo en su cara que estaba un poco…

-O/.\O- Mudo, se podría decir

-Hola Itachi san- dijo Tobi sacudiendo la varita -¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto mientras corría en direccion al peli negro para saludarlo

-Ay, es cierto Itachi, estas muy serio- dijo Kakuzu con sarcasmo y torciendo los ojos -¡bah!, como si nunca tuviera esa cara Tobi-

-No, Kakuzu san, yo conozco bien a Itachi, estoy seguro de que algo tiene- anuncio Tobi mientras pasaba su mano frente al Uchiha de arriba a bajo

-O/.\O-

-Oigan- dijo Pein pero nadie le hizo caso

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que lo conoces mejor que yo, eh?- dijo Kisame levantandose con gesto ofendido –yo soy su compañero-

- Ya sabemos que ustedes dos son más que eso- dijo Kakuzu haciendo rodar sus ojos nuevamente

Por un momento, el Uchiha miro al ninja de la cascada con expresión de odio, luego, regreso a su misma posición

Pein suspiro -Oigan u.ú- lo mismo

-¡Eres un pervertido Kakuzu! Ò/Ó- dijo el azul

-Aun tengo hambre… u.u- dijo Zetsu claro mirando a su estomago

**-¡Callense!, ¡no me puedo concentrar en no concentrarme en que tengo hambre**!- grito el negro.

-_Que tíos tan idiotas_- pensó Sasori cruzado de brazos en el sillón.

Deidara e Hidan: -X.X-

- ¿_y si me pintara las uñas de otro color?, creo que este azul ya esta muy visto_- pensaba Konan, ignorando a sus compañeros

Pein, enojado y molesto por la ignorancia que le daban sus subordinados estalló de coraje -¡Que me hagan caso, soy el lider!- grito, y de nuevo todos le pusieron atención. Se aclaro la garganta y comenzo a decir: - Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio- dijo de la nada y señalando a Deidara e Hidan aun noqueados

-Pein… ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Konan preocupada

Pein: -Si-

Todos se miraron, excepto Itachi que aun miraba la nada

-Bueno ya…- continúo Pein -estamos hoy aquí reunidos para darle la cuarta sesión del estado de la captura de los jinchurikis y…-

-¡¿Solo para eso nos has llamado?- grito el ninja de la cascada con la mano levantada, pero ante la mirada amenazadora de Pein callo inmediatamente

-Y… para presentarles a un nuevo miembro de la organización- terminó Pein con una expresión seria.

-¡Oh vaya!, un nuevo miembro, espero que le agrade Tobi san- dijo Tobi meciendose en el sillon como niño pequeño

-Mmm… ¿y quien es?- pregunto Kisame con poca curiosidad

-Su nombre es Midori…Uchiha Midori- dijo el peli naranja. Ante tal anuncio, todos los Akatsuki miraron a Itachi sorprendidos, que incluso Hidan y Deidara recuperaron el conocimiento

-¿Cómo dijo, Lider Samma?- dijeron los dos recien revividos.

-¿Otro Uchiha? O.o- dijo Kisame sorprendido -¿A cuantos Uchiha dejaste vivos?, ¡Primero tu hermano menor Sasuke y ahora esta! Ya no te reconosco Itachi (:O:)- el azul quiso salir corriendo, pero en el intento se golpeo con la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta, se levanto y sobandose la nariz, decidio mejor quedarse

-Si, al parecer los Uchiha se renuevan ¬_¬- dijo Konan retomando la conversación

-¿Y se puede saber donde esta?- pregunto con sumo fastidio el pelirrojo –Hacer esperar a las personas es algo de muy mala…-

Una nueva voz se hizo presente en la discución -L…Lo siento…Pein samma…me ha dicho que ordenara las maletas en la escalera antes de venir…-

Todos los akatsuki giraron la cabeza para mirar a la Uchiha. Tenía el pelo negro azabache sujeto en una coleta baja, como su hermano y sus ojos no llevaban el sharingan. Sus ropas de AMBU estaba raídas y llenas de sangre. A muchos les recordo a Itachi cuando recién llegaba a Akatsuki. Además ella era sumamente bonita, así que sobra decir que todos la miraban con cara de idiotas.

-...Educación...- Dijo Sasori, temrinando su última oración.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado xq ha costado varios golpes en la cabeza ^^u q una prima que no tiene cuenta aquí me dijo que quería un fic de humor que no tuviera yaoi ¬¬u (payasa) jaja, n te cras primita hermosa ^^u<p>

Si les ha gustado dejen comen, no les cuesta nada, solo teneís que apretar un botoncito y harán muy feliz a Mary :D


End file.
